


Rozdział 5: Jezioro (II)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [6]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Norris przełamuje się i postanawia walczyć z jeziorem, ale to okazuje się trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się wydawać.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plan opowiadania trochę uległ zmianie, w wyniku czego zrezygnowałam z napisania dwóch rozdziałów. Dzięki temu całość powinna być bardziej spójna i sensowna.

W czwartek piątego kwietnia Norris z samego rana zasiadł za kierownicą radiowozu i ruszył drogą w stronę Castle Lake, nie zatrzymując się nawet w Biurze Szeryfa.

Wcześniej zadzwonił do niego Alan, by poinformować go, że posiłki z siedziby okręgu już są w drodze do Castle Rock. Norris zastanawiał się, czy tak ci zwani „eksperci” będą w stanie cokolwiek znaleźć w jeziorze, nawet przy pomocy swoich wielkich maszyn i skomplikowanych urządzeń. Z jakiegoś powodu ogarniała go nerwowość; na szczęście miał tylko obserwować, nic więcej. Przy odrobinie pomyślności policjanci ze stanówki załatwią wszystko sami, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

Im szybciej, tym lepiej, pomyślał. Wcale nie miał ochoty znowu jechać nad jezioro.

Gdy tak rozmyślał, w pewnym momencie zatrzeszczało radio.

– Norris? – to był głos Alana i mimo kiepskiego sygnału wyraźnie pobrzmiewało w nim zdenerwowanie. – Dobrze, że cię złapałem. To się musi skończyć.

– Co się stało, Alan? – Norris nieświadomie zacisnął palce na odbiorniku.

– Zaginął John Brigham. Sheila jest w totalnej rozsypce.

– Ojciec Brigham? – powtórzył zaskoczony Norris. – Po co proboszcz miałby iść nad jezioro?

– Nie mam pojęcia – westchnął Alan. – Sheila nie wie, co robił przed zniknięciem. Po prostu nie wrócił na noc na plebanię. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi jego gospodyni. Razem z Clutem popytamy ludzi na mieście, ale w obliczu obecnej sytuacji mamy wszelkie podstawy, by przypuszczać, że rzeczywiście skończył tak samo jak tamci.

Norris jęknął cicho. Nie należał do szczególnie religijnych osób, ale znał i lubił Johna Brighama na tyle, na ile można znać i lubić brata swojej współpracowniczki. Doskonale rozumiał, czemu Alanem tak wstrząsnęło jego zniknięcie, nie mówiąc już o Sheili.

– Ale kanał – rzekł tylko.

– No, kanał. – zgodził się Alan. – Sam widzisz, że to już nie przelewki. Proszę cię, jeżeli stanówka nic nie znajdzie, wymyśl coś. Może to zabrzmi, jakbym zwalał na ciebie robotę, ale… – szeryf umilkł na chwilę, a kiedy znów się odezwał, brzmiał niemal błagalnie. – Nie wiem, kto inny dałby sobie z tym radę. Proszę.

Słowa te tak zaskoczyły Norrisa, że nawet się nie spostrzegł i natychmiast odpowiedział:

– Możesz na mnie liczyć, Alan.

Rozłączywszy się, skierował radiowóz w kierunku swojego domu.


	2. 2

Zorientował się, że podjechał do własnego mieszkania dopiero wtedy, gdy stanął na parkingu. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym; jego ciało wydawało się samo doskonale wiedzieć, co powinno robić.

Wypadł z radiowozu, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież, i pomknął do stojącej przy domu szopy. Spróchniałe deski tworzące wejście nie stawiały oporu. W środku prawie zabił się o rozrzucone tam graty, ale szczęśliwie udało mu się dobiec do ściany, gdzie wisiał jego skarb: wędka, którą kupił jeszcze przed pracą w policji.

Przypominała mu o starych dobrych czasach, a teraz stanowiła też jego ostatnią broń.

Niewiele myśląc, chwycił torbę, jaką zawsze brał na ryby (nie bez ironii zauważając, że przypominała bardzo torbę Baranskiego), zarzucił wędkę na plecy i tą samą niebezpieczną trasą powrócił do radiowozu. Sprzęt wędkarski wylądował na siedzeniu pasażera, a Norris odetchnął ciężko. Podświadomy plan powoli zaczął krystalizować się w jego głowie, napawając go strachem… i przede wszystkim cholernym podnieceniem.

Sekundy później pojazd znów znajdował się na drodze do Castle Lake.


	3. 3

Nad jeziorem stała policyjna furgonetka oraz pojedynczy funkcjonariusz z notesem w ręku. Po powierzchni wody pływała motorówka kontrolująca pracę nurków przeszukujących dno, a uziemiony policjant robił notatki, rozmawiając przez radio z załogą. Kiedy dostrzegł podchodzącego Norrisa, mruknął coś do odbiornika i prostując się, przywdział na twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

– Arnold Beckett – przedstawił się, zdawkowo ściskając jego dłoń. Norris cieszył się nawet z takiego przejawu dobrej woli. – Na razie nic nie znaleźli.

– Długo już tu jesteście?

– Jakieś pół godziny, ale z tego, co widzę, nie zapowiada się na pozytywny wynik. Swoją drogą, uroczo tu. Seryjne zaginięcia nad jeziorem – sarknął Arnold. – Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyśmy coś znaleźli. To niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy się utopili.

– Tak – zgodził się Norris.

Policjant jeszcze coś mówił, ale Norris wpuszczał jego słowa jednym uchem i wypuszczał drugim, przeniósłszy wzrok na jezioro. Nadal miało ten sam dziwaczny kolor. Nadal wydawało się żyć własnym życiem i nagle Norris uświadomił sobie, że policja stanowa nic nie znajdzie – że jest tylko jeden sposób, by dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę tu zaszło.

Na samą myśl zaschło mu w gardle.

– Ej, stary? – Arnold nagle szturchnął go w ramię. – Masz coś przeciwko, żebym się zdrzemnął w samochodzie? Ty i tak będziesz tu stał, no nie?

– Jasne, nie krępuj się – odparł z roztargnieniem Norris, ledwo zauważając, na co się zgadza. Wzrok nadal miał wlepiony w czarną wodę Castle Lake.

– Dzięki, serio. Powietrze tutaj jest jakieś usypiające…

Ziewnięcie, jakie nastąpiło po tych słowach, potwierdziło je dość dosadnie, ale Norris już nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Myśli miał pochłonięte herkulesowym zadaniem, przed jakim przyszło mu stanąć.


	4. 4

Poszukiwania trwały aż do trzeciej po południu. Po tym czasie motorówka przybiła do brzegu i wysiadł z niej wąsaty policjant, którego energiczność nie przeszkadzała mu w wydawaniu poleceń na prawo i lewo. Nakazał swojej ekipie zapakować się do furgonetki, w międzyczasie wręczył Norrisowi wyniki przeszukania jeziora – kompletnie nieefektywne – wraz z niemożliwą do spełnienia obietnicą kontynuowania śledztwa, a potem policja stanowa zmyła się, prawdopodobnie z ulgą opuszczając niegościnne Castle Rock.

Norris odprowadził ich pustym wzrokiem, zerknął na kartkę otrzymaną od wąsacza, po czym machinalnym krokiem ruszył do swojego samochodu. Z jego twarzy znikły wszelkie ślady wątpliwości, zastąpione twardym, niezachwianym zacięciem. Gdyby zobaczyli go teraz koledzy z Biura Szeryfa, byliby zaskoczeni, że znany ze swej fajtłapowatości Norris potrafi przybrać taką minę.

Ale on miał coś do zrobienia – i zamierzał to zrobić.

Otworzył drzwi do samochodu i wyciągnął z niego torbę oraz wędkę, praktycznie nie zauważając sztywności swoich palców. Chłodne drewno wędki działało jednocześnie kojąco i otrzeźwiająco; Norris rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Castle Rock, wychylające się nieśmiało zza lasu, a potem odwrócił się ku jezioru, podjąwszy decyzję.

Powolnym, ale równym krokiem zbliżył się do brzegu.

Jezioro wyglądało prawie jak zwykle, nie licząc tej mętnej wody rodem z koszmarów. Zmuszając się, żeby nie zwracać na nią uwagi, Norris rozłożył wędkę, a potem z duszą na ramieniu przygotował resztę sprzętu. Chwilę potem mógł jak gdyby nigdy nic usiąść na zimnej ziemi i gapić się na spławik.

Tym razem jednak nie działało to na niego uspokajająco, a nawet czyniło jeszcze bardziej spiętym. Norris nie wiedział, czy to zasługa czarnej wody, czy czegoś innego. Choć umysł płatał mu figle, starał się nie myśleć o Baranskim, o małym Claytonie, o Johnie Brighamie, którzy byli teraz

(w jeziorze)

Bóg wie gdzie.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, kiedy spostrzegł zmianę w krajobrazie – mogło to być równie dobrze piętnaście minut, jak i pół godziny. Najpierw uwagę Norrisa zwróciły czarne chmury, których jeszcze sekundę wcześniej tam nie było. Chwilę potem zerwał się silny wiatr, a dziwna woda, jakby z niego kpiąc, znieruchomiała.

Norris poderwał się z miejsca. Złe przeczucie ogarnęło go jak zaraza.

Musiał uciekać, i to natychmiast!

Próbował wyszarpnąć wędkę z wody, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu nie mógł tego zrobić. Woda trzymała ją jak klej, przecząc wszelkim prawom fizyki. Norris szarpał coraz mocniej, lecz wędzisko zaczęło wyślizgiwać mu się z rąk.

– Niech to szlag! – sapnął, drżąc z wysiłku, ale nie puszczając wędki. Nie przypuszczał, że stać go na taką siłę, ale wiedział też, że strach i desperacja są najlepszym dopingiem… bez względu na to, czy startuje się na olimpiadzie, czy próbuje ocalić tyłek przed nawiedzonym, głodnym jeziorem.

Nagle rozległo się coś jakby dźwięk gromu, a Norris poczuł, że leci na ziemię. Wylądował na tyłku, co w innych okolicznościach może by go zażenowało, ale teraz prawie tego nie zauważył. Zerwał się na nogi, w panice rozglądając się za wędką i trzymającą ją wodą.

Ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że chmury zniknęły, a wędka leżała obok na ziemi… wygięta w kąt prosty.

– O cholera – wyrwało mu się.

Ostrożnie podniósł ją, trzymając ją w dwu palcach jak coś obrzydliwego, prawie oczekując, że ożyje i go ugryzie lub zrobi coś równie absurdalnego. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało; wędka w dłoniach Norrisa była najzwyklejszą wędką… tyle że kompletnie bezużyteczną.

Gorycz wkradła się do jego serca jak trucizna. Tyle utraconych wspomnień, tyle dobrych chwil…!

A jednak Norris nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Co tu się właściwie stało? Jakim cudem zgięła się jak bambus, nie łamiąc się? Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, jakiekolwiek tworzywo nie miało prawa nadać wędce takiej giętkości. Przede wszystkim jednak nic w jeziorze nie powinno mieć tak ogromnej siły, by zgiąć ją pod kątem prostym, równiutko jak od ekierki.

Na ułamek sekundy w głowie Norrisa pojawiła się myśl: a może to legendarny Smokey?

Odrzucił ją szybko. Smokey stanowił swego rodzaju miejską legendę pośród wędkarzy z Castle Rock, coś jak Potwór z Loch Ness, i gdyby istniał, pewnie byłby w stanie złamać wszystkie wędki jak zapałki. W młodości Norris marzył o złapaniu Smokey’ego, ale teraz był pewien, że powodem całego zamieszania nie mogła być żadna żywa istota.

Winę za wszystko ponosiło jezioro i nareszcie uzyskał dowód.

Ocaliwszy życie, lecz straciwszy wędkę, Norris poczłapał z powrotem do radiowozu. Nagle ogarnęło go przygnębienie. Z Castle Lake rzeczywiście działo się coś dziwnego, lecz tak naprawdę nie wynikało z tego nic poza tym, że będzie musiał kupić sobie nową wędkę. Bo przecież o mały włos sam nie skończył tak jak ojciec Brigham, tamten chuligan ze szkoły czy Baranski.

Norris uznał, że ten dzień jest już dostatecznie spieprzony. Zapuścił silnik i w złym jak nigdy humorze ruszył do miasta, a konkretnie do pałacu cudów w Castle Rock, gdzie z pewnością sprzedawano lepsze i gorsze wędki.


End file.
